Of Thieves and Knights
by WaggleDaggers
Summary: (Medieval) This story follows a Duke and a thief as each try to protect what they love.
1. Chapter 1 - A Coming Tourney

The Duke rarely dealt with criminals personally. It was a special case as the Duke's Captain of the Guard marched solemnly, hands grasping a chain that bound the prisoner's hands in cuffs. A second chain was bound to the Captain's waist which snaked across the ground to a clamp on the prisoner's neck. It bit into her skin. She had been stripped of her armor and was left in only a dark cloak, which was wrapped tightly around her. The Captain's lightweight plate armor clanked softly as he stopped before the duke's throne.

"Blake Belladonna."

The prisoner nodded, eyes downcast.

"Faunus. Huntress. And now, thief. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Duke's voice was quiet, but it rumbled in Blake's ears.

The prisoner remained quiet. The Captain tapped the prisoner lightly on the back. He whispered into her ear:

"The Duke will treat you fairly. Say your part."

Blake's head did not move.

"It was for my friend."

"Speak up." The Captain whispered.

"I needed the medicine for my friend."

"I need the medicine for my men. What makes you special?"

"I'm a thief."

The Duke threw back his head and laughed, dark hair flying over his shoulder.

"Well I'd say that is a bit of a special trait," The prisoner was meeting the Duke's eyes now, some hope blossoming in them. "But a crime is a crime. Captain, take her to one of the guest rooms. She'll remain there until the safety of the tournament-goers can be ensured. Then she may be released."

The Duke stood and watched as the prisoner was marched out of the great hall and into the guest wing. As the Captain rounded the corner, Duke Lie Ren slouched back onto his throne, shoulders slumped.

"Dear, they'll think you've gone soft."

The Duke's advisor emerged from the chambers behind the throne. Her dress was a simple red, as usual, lacking any jewelry and with only small lace patterns on the sleeves.

"What would you have me do?" He sighed.

"At least use the dungeon. We could spruce it up. No one would have to know that it's actually nice down there."

She stepped around the throne and put her hand on Duke Ren's cheek, meeting his pink eyes with her green.

"I want to help."

"Oh Pyrrha..." The Duke pushed her hand away and stood, brushing off the green uniform and flower insignia that denoted his social standing. "I only wish there was any help you could give."

"I can help you! Please, just cancel this silly tournament. There's a war going on out there Ren."

"Cancelling the tournament would throw the public into a panic. That's the last thing we need right now."

"Better a panic than a massacre."

The Duke glared at his advisor. She held under his stare. Ren dropped his head.

"The tournament will go on. I'll message the other Duchies for security.

"Which ones?" She scoffed. "We can hardly ask the Southern kingdoms with their horrible manners. The East is shut off until the trade ports are re-opened. The West, well; You know how stiff they are about their honor."

"Then we ask the North."

"Now you haven't gone soft, you've gone completely insane."

"The North will send troops."

"The North will send troops, and royalty, and taxes, and war."

"Send a pigeon, Pyrrha."

The advisor sighed, knowing the Duke's choice was one that needed to be made. She retreated to her chamber and slowly wrote a letter.

 _Duke in the North,_

 _As you know, the springtime tournament is nearly upon us and…_

It was late in the evening when she finished. Pyrrha rolled up the small scroll and sent the courier pigeon on it's way. Her mind began drifting as she lit her bedside candle. _The Duke is so strong-willed…_ She thought. _Nothing like that minstrel…_

The Captain of the Guard, Mercury Black, had led Blake to her new chambers in the guest room wing of Castle Ren.

"Here's your new room." The Captain smiled brightly down at Blake. She glared back.

The Captain chuckled and reached back, scratching his head.

"Look I know this isn't ideal for you. You'll be set free in a matter of days. Just… Just please play along. The Duke needs to make his fief look secure for when the king arrives."

"I'm not interested in your politics." Blake said, practically spitting the word.

"Politics are what supply our storehouse with medicine."

"And hard working peasants are what put them there."

"You ought to treat the person who holds your life in his hands with more respect." Mercury waved a hand over Blake's cuffs and they came free. _A magician's trick…_ She thought to herself. He reached up and unclasped the band around her neck. Her skin was scratched and bloody underneath.

"Here, this'll help with that." Mercury pulled a small leaf from one of the pockets in his belt and crushed it between his fingers. He reached towards Blake's neck, but she quickly pulled away and hid her face in the hood of her cloak.

"I… I'll apply it myself!" She stuttered, grabbing the remaining leaves from Mercury's pack and disappearing into her cell.

"New clothes are in the wardrobe!" Mercury yelled through the door. He smirked as he walked back through the halls. _What a catch she is._ He thought to himself. _Never had myself a faunus before…_

Blake looked around her new home for the coming days. The room was spacious, and most of the hard stone floor was covered with green and pink carpets, a blessing on her bare feet. A bed occupied the far wall of the room, already made and covered with white and pink sheets. Just above the bed was a window out on the enormous swath of land were preparations for the tournament festival were being set up. She could hear the clamouring of the people outside, some selling food to the workers, some, the craftsmen, arguing about the best way to set up the jousting stands or temporary stables.

She could also see an enormous wardrobe, dark wood against the green backdrop of hanging curtains strung about the room. She opened it up and was horrified to find nothing but black, royal-looking dresses inside. Blake held the cloak tighter around herself and climbed into the bed holding her knees up to her chin. _Oh, Sunlit Knight…_ She grimaced. _I want to help._ Staring at the door to her cell, tears welled up in Blake's eyes. _Please don't die. I'll be there soon._

"Your Grace, a note from the Midwestern Fief." The northern advisor, James Ironwood bowed as he handed Duke Ren's note to Lord Schnee, Duke of the Mountain Keep.

"They wish my men. My army, for their tournament."

"We already have champions going down to fight for the reward, we may as well send some security with them."

Schnee placed his hand on his chin. "Then we wouldn't reveal Duke Ren's weakness, nor show bias to any of the kingdoms."

The advisor raised his eyebrow.

"Send the royal guard… And my daughters."

"The princesses, sir?"

"It'll be good to make my champions think they're fighting for something."

Ironwood hesitated. "Ye… Yes sir." He turned on his heel and exited the throne room. He quickly made his way to the courtyard where the princesses would be studying. His dark robe, crested with the snowflake symbol of his Duke, fluttered around his feet as he walked. The air was wet with evaporated snow. Upon entering the courtyard, James' breath caught in his throat. He could not tell if it was the beauty of the courtyard or the beauty of what it contained. The yard was filled with white cobbled walkways flanked by pink-blossoming cherry trees. In the center stood a small glass table, and two princesses sat pouring over an enormous book.

James cleared his throat. "Ladies." He bowed to one knee, heart pounding.

Winter Schnee, older of the two princesses, stood. Her ornate silver jewelry sparkled as the sun caught it. Her dress was for fencing practice, plain white, and cut to the thigh. "Rise, Ironwood." She raised her eyebrow; it was rare to see her father's advisor anywhere besides the strategy table.

"Lady Winter, your father has requested that you and your sister attend the tournament in the Midwestern Fief."

The princess's cold eyes stared him down. He gulped.

"Very well. When do we depart?"

"The day after the morrow."

Winter turned to look at her sister. "How does that sit with you, Weiss?" The younger princess nodded.

"Thank you for the report Ironwood. You may return to my father."

Winter sat, and Ironwood turned to leave. _She never did like me very much._ He thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

Blake had begrudgingly changed into one of the dresses in the wardrobe. She picked the simplest one she could find. It did not suit her tastes one bit.

 _How am I supposed to move around in this thing?_ She thought to herself.

The dress was tight around the waist and chest, with loose hanging sleeves and a long skirt embroidered with white flowers. The dress fell ridiculously around her knees.

The note still hung on the door. It was written the the Duke's advisor's own handwriting.

 _Guest,_

 _The Duke would welcome you to join him in his stand during the tournament. Your face will be masked and identity protected. If you wish to attend, please come to the throne room as quickly as is convenient. The door guards will show you the way._

Blake was skeptical, but willing to try anything to get close to the Sunlit Knight. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? I'm ready to be taken to the throne room."

There was a heartbeat of silence, then the door swung open. A helmeted guard bowed slightly then began walking left down the hall. A large white feather billowed from the top of his helm. Blake stepped through the door, knowing how foolish she looked in her dress. The guard led her through winding halls and they arrived before a huge set of double doors, dark wood carved with flowering vines. Two guards swung the door open, and Blake's escort left to return to his post.

Suddenly the faunus felt very much alone. She walked slowly up to the throne, her new leather shoes making no noise against the stone. Blake curtsied awkwardly.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"When did I stop being your prisoner?"  
"When you stopped being a thief."

Blake was taken aback.

"The window was wide open, the wardrobe was clearly a secret exit, and the door lock could've easily been bypast. It's clear to me you didn't need to escape, Blake Belladonna. So tell me, what was your real mission?" The Duke had stepped down from the wooden throne and stood eye-to-eye with her.

"You have a list of the competing champions?" She said.

"Of course. There are currently eleven."

"There should be twelve."

"Whyever would that be?"

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The Sunlit Knight."

Now it was the Duke's turn to be taken aback. "The Southern fief hasn't sent a champion to my tourney in years."

"The Sunlit Knight isn't from the south. She's from a small village: my home. We grew up there together, trained together. Our families were poor so, she joined the garrison and I took up stealing. We were inseparable. As we got older, we honed our respective crafts. She began to reprimand me for stealing and threatened to turn me in. I left. Then her little sister got very sick. The poor thing could hardly move. Her family spent all their money on remedies, but nothing could be done. It was hardly ten days ago they learned of the medicine storehouses in your very castle. It was their last hope. So, the knight entered the tourney to win the medicine, and the thief tried to steal it. The thief got caught." Blake stared at the Duke.

"This little girl. What was her condition like?"

"Nothing anyone had ever seen before. That's why I assumed only your medicine could help. I…"

The Duke put his hand up to her lips, silencing her. "Dark eyes?" He questioned. Blake nodded. "Pale skin? Fingernails blackened, and tongue turned blue?" Blake continued nodding.

"I know that sickness very well. I'm afraid my medicine will not help."

Blake could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Then… Then can you help at all?"

"I cannot, but someone else can. The King. His doctors are more knowledged than mine, but King Ozpin rarely hands out favors to peasants. He knows all too well the risk of wanton generosity."

"Then I'll steal it from him!"

"No Blake; but if your Sunlit Knight can win my tourney, that would give the King an excuse to help your friend. There is yet some hope for you, little thief."

She smiled a thank you. She attempted another curtsy, better this time.

"Speaking of, I believe the tourney is about to begin. Will you accompany me to your seat?"

"I'd be happy to."

The Duke gestured at a mask lying on the arm of the throne. It was a large pink masquerade mask, with cat whiskers and ears.

"Isn't this a little much?" Blake put the mask on skeptically.

"My advisor made it especially for you." The Duke smiled and offered his arm. Blake took it and they walked to the tourney stands, looking much like a husband and wife.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tourney Begins

Nearly everyone in Vale, the city surrounding Castle Ren, had come to see the tournament. At least five thousand people filled the stands, stretching forty feet tall and two hundred feet long, flanking the sides of the jousting lanes. Duke Ren led Blake up through a set of stairs in the back of the stands, leading into the royalty's box. Standing guard outside were two lancemen and the Guard Captain, who followed behind the Duke as he stepped up into the stands. There were six seats, and four were already filled. To the left of the Duke's seat was a much larger throne-esque chair, and sitting in it was the most important person Blake had ever seen. King Ozpin himself.

Ren bowed from the shoulders as he took his seat.

"Glad you could make it, Your Grace."

"It's always a pleasure to attend a Lie's festival."

"Thank you, Your Grace. And my welcome to you as well, Lady Glynda."

The King's head advisor nodded. Any onlooker would have thought them King and Queen, but Ozpin had not yet taken anyone in marriage. Many suspected he intended to leave the Kingdom to someone from outside his lineage, but none could tell. The King wore a simple uniform of black silk with green cuffs and silver buttons. Glynda was similarly dressed, with a silver-thread skirt and green blouse.

Blake simply sat next to Ren in stunned silence, worried that anything she might say would be taken as offense. It was only when she was seated that Ren turned to talk to those sitting next to Blake. In a matching pair of cherrywood seats were the princesses of the northern fief. The older looked bored but regal in a long white dress, covered in blue snowflakes and a lace collar that covered her neck.

The younger of the sisters caught Blake's eye and gave her a half smile. She was beautiful. Her hair was done up in a long ponytail down her shoulder, and her dress outdid her sister's by a multitude. It was mostly black, with spots of white emanating from the hem and sleeves. It was made from velvet and looked soft as a feather.

Ren had finished welcoming the northerners, and it was time to begin the proceedings. A herald entered the ring and stood in the center between the stands.

"Welcome!" The herald's voice boomed through the field. "We have eleven champions here this noon!" Blake's face fell. _Did she make it?_ The Duke, sensing her distraught, laid his hand on hers. "And for those with a gambler's eye… Two mystery champions!" The herald continued.

Blake understood now. She had never been to a tourney, but she knew how they worked. Champions entered under a name of who they were competing for, but some champions enter as a "shadow champion" with no sponsor. That must be where the Sunlit Knight is.

"We will begin with a show of archer's prowess!"

Blake watched the beginning of the tournament through her mask. It began with a contest of archery, a seeming upset, won by a green-haired archer fighting for a dark-haired merchant woman. She outshot the king and duke's own champions, clearly pleasing her sponsor.

Second, the herald announced a group of minstrels known as the Tinkering Traveling Troupe. There was a second of silence after the herald's announcement, as the minstrels stood from their places in the crowd. Blake recognized a few of their faces from the cart they took around the kingdom.

A blonde head poked up from the crowd, vocalizing a note for the base of the chord. A dark-skinned man stood, horn in hand, harmonizing with the boy. The Duke's advisor, sitting in the row in front of Blake, immediately began smiling and clapping as the blonde minstrel slowly hopped down the stands to join a growing circle of musicians in the center of the jousting field.

The music was flashy and fun, but hardly anything Blake was interested in. She did notice however, that the blonde-haired minstrel (she recalled his name as Jaune) did not return to his original seat after they were finished with their music. Instead, he climbed into the stands opposite and sat on the bench next to the Duke's advisor.

As Blake was mulling over the possible implications of this, a roar erupted from the crowd.

"And now!" The herald was pushing his voice to it's limit. "The champions of the jousting tournament!"

A group of thirteen Knights marched towards the field from the stables. Each rode atop a beautiful horse, groomed and armored for the jousting match. The first few in the lineup came from the Central Fief itself, and each was greeted with thunderous applause. They were fighting for the very Duke that Blake sat next to. He leaned in.

"These knights are my pride and joy." The Duke and spoke in her ear. "Some of them have been trained from birth; I've known them my whole life."

Blake smiled under her mask. "So these are your friends?"

"Yes. Though my duties as a Duke often pull me away from any kind of acquaintances."

"Why don't you throw a ball or something? Isn't that what you royalty do?"

The Duke smiled. "If only it were that easy."

The first of the knights had ridden to the front of the pack.

"From the City of Lilies comes the Thunderclap Knight!"

Atop the brown out-jutting horse sat a knight clad in silver armor, encrusted with pink tourmaline at the joints and atop the forehead. A lightning bolt adorned their shield, and they had chosen the heaviest and most powerful of the jousting lances. The Duke leaned in again.

"That's Nora Valkyrie."

Blake turned, surprised to hear the strange lilt in Ren's voice. He spoke her name softly, as if saying it too much would break it, ruining the beauty he found therein. She had never heard anyone say a name in quite that way.

A second knight followed the first, announced as the "Quickfoot Knight". Another set of silver armor, this one adorned with false-fur joints and a pair of stylized ears along the crest of the helm.

Third came a knight who wore leather, instead of plate armor. He turned his eyes to the crowd, unsmiling. Blake grabbed Ren's arm. "Is that man blind?" She whispered, horrified.

"Indeed." Came the Duke's reply. "He can feel the lance's position based on his perception of the wind alone. Truly incredible."

The man's title came as the "Seeing Eye Knight", an irony Blake found distasteful. His armor was dark brown, matching the color of his skin. Even if he fought for the Central Fief, he certainly wasn't born here.

After the blind knight came one in golden armor. He was met with similar applause to the rest of the lineup. The steel was coated in a thin layer of gold-leaf, and the knight inside was courageously waving and shouting at the crowd. The herald announced him as the "All for One Knight", a title suited for a cocky jouster such as himself. Blake hoped he would be knocked out in the first round.

After these came several knights of lesser renown, Blake noted the "Huntsman Knight" was an older gentleman, and wore the king's own crest on his armor. She assumed this was the jousting champion who accompanied the king. Another two were clearly from the north, having had come to the tourney with the princesses. One was the "Steelheart Knight" a smaller, but tough looking champion, and the last to be announced, the teal-armored "Sealord Knight" who blew an armored kiss across the field to Weiss, which set the northerner to blushing.

After the sponsored knights came the mystery champions. Blake clapped along with the crowd, knowing full well who sat inside the first set of armor. It was white-iron, like she always wore, a blazing sun was the crest on her shield. The herald announced "The Sunlit Knight!" and through the crowd's applause, touching the edge of her hearing, Blake picked out a small coughing voice excitedly yelling with everyone else.

 _That must be her sister. She made it after all, even with the sickness._

"Certainly a strong showing for the unsponsored knights, don't you think?" Princess Weiss leaned in to speak to the Duke's lady. "It's rare to see more than one in a single fief."

"We'll have to see what strength they can muster without gold to feed on." Blake, startled by the princesses sudden conversation, attempted to hide her commonspeak accent.

The princess chuckled. "An excellent point. Though that dreary-looking champion might have what it takes."

Weiss spoke of the other mystery combatant whose armor was black and looked like a fish's scales, or a crow's feathers. The "Darksoul Knight" received little applause and was clearly ready to begin the tournament, as were the onlookers.

"Our first match!" The herald again. "The Sealord Knight! Versus… the All for One Knight!"

The eleven knights who were not currently participating in the bout rode back to the stables, some followed by the most dedicated fans. Weiss softly clapped as the Sealord Knight took his position, her lips curling into a tiny smile. The crowd clearly favored the All for One Knight, his golden armor blinding in the sun.

"You know the rules of jousting?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"How hard can it be?"

"More so than you'd think. Each knight has a lance and shield of varying weight and material, chosen in the stables. Knights are awarded points for knocking their opponent's shield..." Ren was clearly in his element, explaining away to the air as Blake turned her attention to the match.

A barrier was set up, running parallel with the stands, down the middle of the field. The Sealord Knight took the side nearest to the Duke's box, with the shinier knight taking the farther side. A held-breath silence fell over the crowd as the herald readied the starting trumpet.

"Watch his shield hand you moron." Weiss whispered.

The horn let out a solitary blast, and the blue knight's horse catapulted from its starting position, gaining an intense speed advantage over the other knight's slower but larger horse. All Blake could hear was the pounding of hooves as the crowd perched on their seats, waiting for impact. The knights crashed together like waves, both lurching back against their saddle guards. They had both chosen lighter lances, so neither lost their grip; however, the north's champion held onto his shield, the other did not.

"Three points to the Sealord Knight!"

The herald's announcement was met with booing from small pockets of the crowd, a general cheering all around, and a giddy smile from Weiss Schnee.

"Isn't he amazing Winter?" She asked her sister, clearly pleased.

"A simple de-shielding is not much of a feat young sister." The older princess' face had not moved.

"I still think he's amazing."

Blake wondered if the northern champions had come to the tourney with the princesses, or if it was the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4 - Game of Chance

Taiyang's smile caused an ache in his cheeks. He sat in the jousting stands on the seat in the dead center, right next to the stairs. Sitting next to him, croaking and wheezing, was his daughter Ruby. She had been sick for many weeks, the cough and aches coming and going. She was so excited to come to the tournament Tai wasn't sure if she could even feel the pains today. She loved jousting, loved seeing the knights all armored up, and she most loved seeing her sister compete. _The Sunlit Knight. What a perfect name for her._

"Did you see that dad?" Ruby's eyes sparkled. "The Sealord knew he didn't have enough weight behind him to unseat All for One, so he went straight for the shield arm!"

Taiyang laughed. "You really know your strategies Ruby. You ought to become a squire."

Ruby grabbed his arm. "You think so?"

"I really do." He tousled her hair, she giggled.

The herald's voice boomed out again. "Next! The Quickfoot Knight versus the Steelheart Knight!"

"Woooo!" Ruby turned her attention back to the game.

The Quickfoot knight had a huge speed advantage on Steelheart, but the smaller joustesse held a heavier lance, and quickly unseated her competitor.

"A shame." Ren sighed. "Remember, an unseated jouster does not return for the next round, no matter how many points they may have gotten."

Blake nodded, hardly paying attention. The first round flew past quickly, with several knights knocked out already, and many had already noticed who the final bout of round one would be between.

"And for the finale of round one! The Sunlit Knight vs the Thunderclap Knight!"

Ren's jaw tightened. _Nora could easily knock them out of the tournament._ He glanced over at his guest, her arms were trembling. He reached over and took her hand, looking through her mask at her terrified eyes. He tried a reassuring smile; she did not smile back.

Nora's horse was enormous, dwarfing her competitor. Her lance was equally oversized, and the crowd fell silent as both knights began to charge.

The white knight built up far more speed than Nora, but her lance arm was too stiff. _As they meet, she might break an arm._ Blake's hand flew to her mouth, and Ruby covered her eyes.

There was a crash of metal and an explosion of blonde hair as the Sunlit knight's helmet was thrown off by the impact. She had ducked last minute, avoiding the point of Nora's lance, and letting it skim across her helm, pulling it off.

The face of Yang Xiao Long smiled out at the crowd. There was a roar of applause. Nora's shield was resting on the ground beside her. The Thunderclap knight shrugged and clapped Yang on the back.

"Good bout!"

"Same to you." Yang smiled, turning and blowing a kiss to the stands.

Both knights returned to the stables with the clamour of the crowd in their ears. Ruby could not stop screaming.

"Did you see that! She's amazing! Wow!"

"Yes honey, your sister is amazing." Taiyang's voice could hardly be heard. "Can you help me out here?" He leaned over Ruby to the woman in the far seat and raised an eyebrow. She patted Ruby's head.

"You'll be just as amazing one day." Summer Rose's voice was soothing. Ruby quieted down and bounced in her seat, holding her mother's hand.

The second round saw the Darksoul knight unseat the blind man, who graciously accepted defeat. The King's own Huntsman knocked out the Steelheart knight, leaving the northern guests with only one representative, who faced off against the Sunlit Knight.

Both marched to their individual sides, saluted the other, and began to charge. Each rode an equally strong horse, but Yang's lance was longer. The crowd fell silent as the pounding of the hooves shook the stands. Closer… Closer…

"Wait a moment…" King Ozpin whispered under his breath.

Before the King could finish his thought, the crash of the combatants was met with a collective gasp as the Sunlit Knight in all her white armor was sent across the field and landed on the ground with a thud.

In the stunned silence, Blake could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but before they could fall, a dark red head of hair poked up above the crowd and screamed.

"CHEATER!"

The crowd fell into chaos, some reprimanding the girl, some wondering, some even spilling out of the stands to see what she might mean.

"Look look! Under his arm!" The girl shouted. "I'm not lying!"

The girl's father and mother were clearly embarrassed, and quickly towed their child out of the stands. However, as they were leaving, the King stood up and the crowd fell silent, wondering what he might say.

King Ozpin cleared his throat. "Captain." He turned to Mercury, who snapped to attention. "Please inspect the Sealord Knight's armor for anything out of the ordinary."

The King retook his seat and Mercury marched down the stands and across the field to a fidgeting Neptune Vasilias, the Sealord Knight. The Captain nodded his head, and Neptune raised his arms. Sure enough, underneath his lance arm was a steel supporting rod, an illegal armor accessory in the Central tournament.

The revelation was met with a chorus of boos and the girl shouting "I knew it! I knew he couldn't beat Yang fair and square!"

Stunned, Summer led her family back to the stands and watched as Yang stood still dazed, but smiling. She walked over to Neptune and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Suppose that makes me winner on a technicality." She grinned. Neptune looked like he was about to throw up. He ducked his head down and fled to the stables, accompanied by Mercury.

Blake breathed an audible sigh of relief and slumped onto Ren's shoulder. "I really thought that was it. I thought everything was over…"

"He'll be reprimanded and sent back to the Northern Fief. I assume the princesses are thoroughly embarrassed."

Blake picked herself up and turned to Weiss. "Are support rods legal in the north?" She intended the question to be genuine, but Weiss clearly took it as insult.

"Neptune played a game of chance. He lost. What a fool."


	5. Chapter 5 - Medicine

Slowly, the gathered audience found their way back to the stands, some muttering about the cheating, some casting dark glances at the northern princesses. They shrugged off the looks and continued sitting, stone faced. After everyone regained their seats, the herald returned.

"The Sealord Knight has been removed from the tournament!" The announcement was met with loud applause.

"This moves us into round three!"

Ruby could hardly contain her excitement. _Round three! That guarantees Yang will have plenty of fans, if not a real sponsor!_ She felt her heart pounding as the contestants were whittled down further. _After round three comes the semi finals… No matter what happens, only four will be left by then._

"After drawing lots, the Thunderclap Knight receives a buy into the semifinals! Now to the first bout, the Huntsman versus the Darksoul!"

The Darksoul Knight was the other mystery champion in the tournament, clad in black armor that looked like crow feathers. He struck cleanly with a slightly curved lance, but neither he nor the Huntsman Knight were moved. They would have to wait to see if someone else was knocked out so they could into the semifinals.

Lastly, Yang took her place across from Sun Wukong, the All for One Knight. She charged at full speed and, as her sister shouted her head off, knocked the golden boy onto his rear. Sun had many fans, but they were quickly wooed by Yang's smile and superior jousting.

"That white-armored knight will need a sponsor. We should speak to her after the tournament." Winter mentioned to her sister.

"Hm? Oh yes. We should… Scoop her up."

"Are you alright Weiss? You seem distracted."

"Yes, I'm fine."

Winter followed the direction of her sister's gaze. It halted before even leaving the stands, as if she was looking at someone sitting there. _The red-haired girl_. Winter thought. _What would Wiess want with her?_

Starting the semifinal round, Nora faced off against the mysterious Darksoul Knight. Ren watched as she was unseated by the black-armored knight.

"Nora always did have trouble with curved lances…" Ren's face fell, clearly disappointed.

"I thought the Duke was supposed to be impartial." Ozpin said, chuckling.

Ren blushed. Nora stood up on the field and flung her helmet from her head, waving at him.

"Sorry Ren! I did my best!"

The Duke's face was bright red as he waved back at her. A general laugh passed through the crowd.

This left Yang to face the King's own Huntsman Knight. The portly gentleman bowed from his horse and began the charge. Yang followed with an equally poised charge. The lower center of gravity of her opponent would mean her lance would have to dip when she hit him, which could cause it to skim off. She remembered what her younger sister had said. " _Lower opponents will have to hit up at you. Lean back so their lance will skim off you!"_ Her sister always had know more about jousting than her. _The brains and the brawn._ Yang thought smiling. Her lance hit and held, while the shorter lance of the Huntsman ricocheted off her chestplate. The King's champion twisted his body so he remained seated on his horse, but it was clear to the observers Yang would move on to the finals.

"Good bout Peter." King Ozpin whispered, smiling.

The Huntsman took another bow as he returned to the stables followed by thunderous applause. The herald returned for the final time, and could hardly be heard over the crowd.

"The finals! Our mystery champions have both made it all the way to face off against each other!"

The Darksoul Knight's horse was black and rippling with muscle. It's hooves shredded the earth as it readied to charge. Yang finally replaced her helmet, leaving only a slit to see out of.

Blake could feel her heart beating. _She can save Ruby…_ The contestants began the charge. Each passing moment was an eternity, the crowd holding their breath, Yang calculating every small adjustment necessary to unseat her final opponent. As they approached each other, it became clear the black knight held his lance much too high. _I could easily slip under this jab._ Yang thought. _He should know that. Why is he not changing his lance hold? Is he planning a change at the last minute?_ Yang's hands were sweaty and she was panicking now, completely confused by her opponent's strategy. _If I go under and he leans back it's all over for me._ Yang swung her lance high in the last moments as the Darksoul knight remained perfectly still.

 _A bluff…_

The black, curved lance struck Yang in the center of her shield, lifting her from her saddle and back down onto the dirt. She did not get up this time. The crowd gasped, waiting for the little girl to shout, to save her sister from another cheating bastard. No shout came. It was a fair bout.

Time passed agonizingly. Ren placed his hand on Blake's shoulder. Her face was wet with tears. Weiss shook her head, disappointed. Ruby Rose sat silently, unable to believe what she had just seen. Yang Xiao Long lifted herself from the ground and bowed silently to her competitor, then led her horse back to the stables, limping.

A smattering of applause rang throughout the stands as the herald lifted the knight's hand. "Your champion!" He said, masking his own disappointment. "Now sir, if you'd like to remove your helm and we can grant your reward."

As the herald said this, the Darksoul knight revealed his face, along with a blaze of red hair.

"The name's Roman, for those who were wondering." He took a bow for the crowd. "Now, Your Grace." The man grinned at the king. "I'd quite like my Neo back. I think you threw her in your dungeon or someplace."

"Arrest that man!" The king's advisor shouted, standing up from her seat.

Immediately the crowd began talking and yelling, wondering who the red-haired man was. Roman Torchwick readied his lance as Mercury Black advanced on him, wicked blades protruding from his guard captain boots. Roman's lance swung viciously, clanging against Mercury's boots.

"You gonna take orders your whole life, dog?" Roman spat.

"Taking orders got me everything I ever wanted. How's that for a dog?" Mercury whirled again, cutting Roman's cheek.

More guards were advancing now, but the enormous black horse chased them down, leaving only Mercury to deal with the criminal. Roman thrust with this lance, twirling it over his head, leaving no room for any blow to reach him. Mercury blocked with his gauntlets as best he could, but his arms and legs were being badly beaten. Other contestants began returning from the stables now, wondering who the mystery winner was. Some put their armor back on, and made to assist, but they were too late. Roman caught one of Mercury's kicks with his shield, throwing him against the dirt. The wicked lance poised to strike the captain's throat.

"Any last words?" Roman showed a wicked smile, ready to kill Mercury at the slightest hint of resistance.

His final blow was interrupted as a whirling knife struck him in the shoulder, splattering his black horse with blood. The horse, terrified, charged off into the distance, allowing the other guardsmen and contestants to capture the injured criminal.

"Who threw that!?" Mercury said, wiping blood off his cheek.

"An admirer, it appears." King Ozpin said, shutting off all discussion of the knife's origin. "Put that man in a jail cart in my caravan, and we'll forget this ever happened." Ozpin flashed a wink at Blake. It seems he was the only one who saw her throw the knife. She had lifted it off one of the door guards and had it strapped to her thigh ever since. She smiled under her mask. _I think he'll give up some medicine for that._


	6. Chapter 6 - Roads

Roman Torchwick was hauled off, nursing his shoulder wound. "Neo and I will escape together! You'll see!"

By then, the crowd had run down onto the field milling around, some selling wares, some congratulating the winner-by-technicality, Yang Xiao Long. The occupants of the royalty box were in that group.

"Surely you could have found a sponsor here, Ms. Xiao Long." Ren said.

Yang scratched the back of her neck. "I guess I wanted to prove I could do it by myself." Her face was red with excitement.

Blake was hiding behind Ren, unable to face her old friend. Ren stepped aside allowing King Ozpin to pass, and Yang glimpsed Blake in her mask. A moment of recognition flashed across her face, but was quickly replaced by a serious look as the King approached.

"Ms. Yang." The King smiled. "Congratulations. You are an excellent joustress."

"Thank you, Your Grace. The complement is much appreciated."

"I believe you'll have some sponsors crowding, so I'll get this out of the way quickly."

"Your Grace?"

"You know as well as I, you may ask for a favor of the King's store-hold, and I will comply."

"Your Grace I am… I…" Ruby began bashing through the crowd towards Yang, coughing all the way. "I…" Tears came to her eyes.

Ruby slammed into Yang with an enormous hug. "Yang! I knew you could do it! I knew you'd win…" Ruby snapped to attention upon seeing the King. "Your Grace…"

"I take it this is your sister who called out the cheater."

"Yes, this is my sister Ruby, Your Grace."

King Ozpin smiled, but his face quickly fell after looking closely at Ruby's dark eyes and blue tongue. "You've caught the Grimm, haven't you?"

Ruby's eyes widened, but her expression was contorted as a cough struck her. Summer knelt next to her daughter and held her, looking up at Yang. "Your Grace," Yang said, "I would like to request some kind of cure for my sister."

The King nodded at his advisor. "Come with me." Glynda motioned to Ruby. She tentatively followed Glynda along with her mother and father. The King nodded to Yang and she followed, the guardsmen assembling behind them.

The crowd milled about them, some patting Yang on the back, some smiling and thanking the King for his latest tax break. Peter Port, Ozpin's champion, congratulated Yang as well. Ozpin smiled and waved, but in the back of his eyes there was a cold sadness. Nothing could cure the Grimm, and he knew it. Glynda led the family back to the King's carriage, which was waiting outside the field. It was a mahogany base with beautiful gold trim and green drapings.

"You've all been invited to Duke Ren's banquet to celebrate. Quite a reward, hm?" Glynda said as Ozpin helped her into the carriage.

"Exciting. I've rarely been in the castle before." Summer said, lifting Ruby's frail body into the carriage. All the excitement had made her tired. Yang climbed in behind them as the carriage took off towards the castle gates.

Taiyang had stayed behind to watch their family's food stand, so only the mother and daughters were left sitting across from the king. Yang cleared her throat.

"The Grimm; you called it?"

"Yes," Glynda replied looking at Ozpin, "It's a plague upon the body and mind that weakens the muscles, darkens the eyes, and slowly but surely, kills the host."

Summer visibly recoiled. "Is there… anything?"

Blake saw the sister princesses walking briskly out of the field, headed for a white carriage which would take them to the castle to await the banquet. It was clear none of the townsfolk wanted to speak with them. The northern royalty had always been haughty, and now they had been accused of cheating; not a good recipe for reputation.

Neptune, helm and illegal gauntlet now removed, cautiously fell into step next to princess Weiss. Blake followed.

"I am deeply ashamed, Lady Weiss, I… There was no way I could have defeated that criminal in the black armor so I,"

"Stop." Weiss' voice was sharp and clear. "You're only shaming the Schnee name further with your excuses."

Neptune stopped walking, head hung. Blake, fumbling a bit with her dress, caught up with the northerners.

"I think that boy was trying to impress someone." Blake said, her courtly accent hiding her background. She addressed princess Winter.

"Hardly." Winter replied, "I think the little blue knight was too busy impressing himself. A dullard, like most knights."

"I rather like your dress." Blake changed the subject.

"Oh thank you." Winter said, face softening from her cold stare looking down at her white gown. "It was a gift from an old friend of mine, a samurai, would you believe it."

"From the east?"

"The far east. My father likes to entertain extravagant guests at his parties. This particular easterner would always come bearing gifts. Usually weapons for my father, but Weiss and I would get nice things. Little trinkets and clothes. She was one of the kinder guests my father ever invited."

"She never brought her sword into parties either." Weiss chimed in. "All the other royalty keep their blades on them. Something about 'dueling for honor.'" Weiss spoke in a phony male accent, enticing a chuckle from her sister.

"Sounds like a wonderful friend." Blake said, smiling under her mask.

"Yes, she was. It has been many years since we last saw her. But," They had arrived at the white and silver carriage. "Now we must focus on the present. You will accompany us to the banquet?"

Blake nodded and stepped up into the carriage, followed by the princesses. She felt safe removing her mask. The carriage started off down the road.

"Sorry, I haven't asked your name. I am Winter Schnee, and this is my sister Weiss. We are the daughters of Jacques Schee, Duke of the North as you surely guessed."

"Oh yes, I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm the Duke's… Friend."

"Friend?" Weiss asked impishly.

Blake blushed. "Yes we're just friends."

"That Sunlit Knight." Weiss said. "She has a little sister, correct?"

"I believe so." Blake replied, worried that knowing too much would reveal her facade.

"The scrawny girl, wearing the red?"

"Yes that's her. I believe she was the reason the Sunlit Knight entered."

"Why?"

"The sister, her name is Ruby, if I recall. As you said she's rather thin and weak. Something to do with a disease."

Weiss recoiled in her seat. "Dark eyes? Black tongue? Please… Please say no."

"I…" Blake didn't know what to think. "Yes… Those are her symptoms."

Winter turned her head away and Weiss looked down past her black dress to her feet. Neither spoke until the carriage reached the castle courtyard.

"Well I'll see you at the banquet, Ms. Belladonna." Winter said curtly as she and her sister stepped out into the courtyard and walked briskly towards the library.

Blake stepped out and the carriage lurched away behind her. She took in her surroundings and replaced her mask. _I've got to find the King_. She thought. _He'll have the medicine for whatever scared Weiss._

The courtyard was massive, as Ren enjoyed fresh air, so did Phyrra his advisor. In its center stood a vine-covered gazebo containing a desk and sparring materials. Cobblestone paths emanated from the gazebo like spokes on a wheel, winding through flower patches and closely pruned trees. Several busts of Ren's family stood flanking the doors that led back into the castle. Blake headed towards the northern door, the one she figured led into the banquet hall.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunion

After some searching, Blake found the banquet hall and it was bustling with activity. Smiling servants hurried about in a kind of dance as they set places and draped the wooden chairs in expensive cloths. One servant stepped up to Blake as she entered.

"How can we assist you my lady?"

"I'm looking for the winner of the jousting tournament. I wish to converse with her during dinner."

"Ah yes, Lady Yang will be along presently. She is speaking to the King in the council room at the moment. Please, have a seat in the lounge and I will alert you as soon as things are ready."

The servant gestured to a door along the side of the banquet hall and Blake head through to the lounge. It was modestly decorated, like much of Castle Ren, with several white tapestries draped about the room, surrounding three couches. A short servant bowed as Blake entered the room, smiling out of brown eyes. She gestured for Blake to take a seat and quickly moved towards the door.

"Hold on a moment." Blake said, dropping her accent. She grinned. "You didn't think a flimsy disguise like that would fool me did you?"

The servant turned back, also smiling. She tilted her head, black ponytails swinging, and shrugged. Blake noted her hair was a wig, and some herb had changed her eye color.

"A thief never forgets a helpful face, Neo."

The mute thief smiled, her throat making a clacking sound; It was her way of laughing.

"Your boyfriend got arrested a bit ago, he's in the King's jail cart. You might want to help him."

Neo shook her head violently.

"Not your boyfriend?"

She nodded.

"Are you going to go help him? Ignore his shoulder wound, I have _no idea_ who gave it to him."

Neo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She stepped closer to Blake, face changing to a pout.

"No, I will not help you. I have… Something else to do."

Neo grabbed Blake's hand, giving her a firm nod. Neo whipped around and walked out of the room, leaving Blake to wait for Yang.

 _Whatever illness Ruby has really scared Princess Weiss._ The sister princesses had grown on Blake. They were sturdy and consistent, perfect traits for leaders. _I wonder what kind of man their father is._ Blake thought.

A different servant opened the door. "The Duke's Lady is awaiting you, Ms. Xiao Long."

Summer was the first to enter. She smiled at Blake, who's face no longer covered by her mask. Following and holding her mother's hand was Ruby Rose, no older than 17, looking tired but hopeful. She smiled at Blake as well. Yang was the last to enter, whose face remained like stone as she regarded Blake.

"Blake."

"Yang."

Each refused to break eye contact with the other. Ruby and her mother took a seat across from Blake, Yang sat in the center of the remaining couch. The family had been dressed by the castle staff; Summer wore a long, plain gown of white which tapered to lace at the sleeves. Ruby wore a loose silk dress which hardly fell past her thighs. It was clearly a dress for a child. Her pants were leather and tapered down to a small pair of dress boots. Yang was immaculately dressed in winner's gold. She wore a golden velvet doublet with silver buttons accented by white cloth pants. She wore it uncomfortably.

Ruby's eyes widened as she took in Blake's dress. "You… You look beautiful Blake. We're you the one sitting with the Duke? In the mask?"

"Yes." Blake tore her eyes away from Yang. "He… He and I are friends."

"Friends?" Ruby looked at her boots. "So you're not… Married?"

"Married!?" Blake's ears shot upwards and she blushed severely. "No no no no… There's nothing… Nothing between us."

"We'll I haven't seen you in so long I thought maybe…"

"Sorry Ruby, I think Duke Ren is slated to marry someone else."

"That Nora girl." Summer chimed in.

"It would be nice to have someone rich marry a friend."

"Riches aren't the only important thing." Yang said, voice flat as stone.

"Did the King say anything about your condition Ruby?" Blake said, hoping for some good news.

Ruby winced, Summer spoke up. "It's called... The Grimm. King Ozpin informed us that there is no," She gulped. "There is currently no cure."

Blake's face fell. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll just have to live while I can." Ruby said, straining a smile. A cough struck and she doubled over into her mother's lap.

"There, there." Summer cooed, stroking her daughter's hair. "Come, let's go get some water." She helped Ruby up and they walked out the door, leaving the hero and thief alone in the room.

"Congratulations on winning." Blake said, face still unmoving.

"I don't see what good it does. My sister still suffers. My mother suffers. I suffer. The king had nothing for me. But you knew that."

"I'm sorry Ozpin and Ren don't have the medicine Ruby needs. I tried the duke too, ok?"

"You tried? You mean you tried to steal from the duke's storehouses? You could have been killed!" Yang was on her feet now, furious. "What good would that have done? Our family would be on the run for the rest of our lives! Everyone would know where the medicine came from. A thief! A thief like you!"

Blake's eyes suddenly stung with tears. "Yang, I…"

"Don't give me excuses. You only lucked out because the duke is so kind with punishment. I can't believe you. You know, I thought maybe you had changed, even just a little bit when I saw you up there sitting next to the duke, but I was wrong. You're the same as ever..."

Yang's words caught in her throat as she tried to continue talking. Blake still sat, eyes downcast, tears pouring out onto her dress. Yang slowly took a step back, legs wobbling. She fell onto her knees.

"I thought you were dead…" Yang stuttered. "You scared me so much I didn't… I didn't know…" Yang was now crying as well. Blake slid off the couch and onto the floor, the two embraced, tears flowing onto each other shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Yang. I couldn't get back to you. I've been here in the capital all this time." Blake held her friend at arms length. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I was so busy being righteous that I forgot my best friend."

"Best friend?"

Yang smiled. "Alright fine. Girlfriend."

Blake gave Yang a peck on the cheek. "I think a hero and a thief make a good pair."

A servant knocked on the door. "Dinner is almost prepared." They said.

"I suppose we have to act like guests now." Blake said, standing and wiping her eyes.

"I guess so." Yang closed her eyes for a moment, sucking the tears back.

The two stepped into the banquet hall together, noting that the rest of the guests had already arrived. Seated at the head of the table was the host, Duke Ren, with servants whizzing around him and the table, making finishing touches. Directly to his right was King Ozpin, and next to him was Glynda, his advisor. Nora Valkyrie sat at the Duke's left in a ruffled pink gown and was batting her eyelashes at him as he attempted to give the final orders to his servants. Then came Taiyang, who had rejoined his family, and Summer with Ruby who left an open spot next to them for Yang. Ruby smiled and motioned for her to join them. Yang nodded at Blake and left to take her seat, accepting handshakes from all her new fans. A spot was left for Blake next to the king's advisor. Just to Blake's left sat Winter Schnee who seemed mildly excited that the faunus would be sitting next to her.

"No suitors joining you, Winter?" Blake said playfully as she took her seat next to the northern princesses.

"None at all." Said Winter, a smile touching the corner of her lips.


	8. Chapter 8 - Banquet

"Dinner, is served!" The head of Castle Ren's servants stood next to the Duke's chair, waving his arms about as enormous platters of food were carted in and ceremoniously placed on the table.

Blake was suddenly famished, realizing she had not eaten all day. A plate of steaming soup was placed in front of her, thick white broth and morsels of fish floating inside. Blake's ears began rapidly twitching. As the Duke and the King lightly blew across the surface of their spoons, Yang, Blake, and the rest of those who had competed in the afternoon tournament began eagerly scarfing down whatever was placed in front of them. Even the two sisters, while still retaining their posture, were eating much faster than would be deemed proper.

Course after course was served. After the soup came platters of greens and fruits, then plates of duck and chicken followed by an enormous roast boar, nearly the size of the Duke himself. After devouring an entire boar's leg, as well as the apple in its mouth, Blake hardly had any space left for dessert. Though upon seeing the light vanilla cake topped with cream and strawberries, she certainly made some room.

Conversation during dinner was mostly introductions, nobility speaking with the tournament competitors about training strategies and how much it may cost to sponsor them. Weiss and Winter introduced themselves to the rest of Yang's family, proud to be sitting so close to the head of the table. Blake recognized the green-haired archer further down the table, as well as the other jousting competition. She also noted the Steelheart Knight was far less intimidating outside of her armor than inside. She could not have been taller than 5 feet, with a poof of red hair atop a freckled head.

Winter and Weiss ate quickly as well. The elder sister stopped only to respond to questions from the Duke or the King. They asked how the north was handling the attacks from House Salem, a smaller house from across the sea who constantly raided shoreline cities. Many worried they would start an all out war. Winter replied by noting her father's strategic mastery, seeming completely unworried about the attacks.

As she slowly ate her slice of cake, Weiss looked around the room, noticing the blind combatant was not at the table like the others. The "Quickfoot Knight" was missing as well. She swung her gaze back across the table, noting the pale girl in red. They sat directly across from each other.

"Ruby Rose?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "I know we don't look alike, but Yang is my big sister. That's why I'm here."

"She certainly is a strong joustress."

"Yeah. She really is great…" Ruby smiled wistfully.

"You've got the Grimm, right?"

Ruby's smile vanished. "Yeah. I guess that's what it's called. It's ok, you know. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore and… And everyone has been so kind to me.

"That's good to hear. My mother, she… The Grimm took her as well. It's an incredibly rare affliction, I guess my mother was… Unlucky."

Ruby's eyes met Weiss', a moment of understanding passed between them. "Anyway, what's it like being a princess up in the north? I hear they're quite hard on women."

"Oh it's not so bad since my mother was born. She was an only child so she was going to take over the throne anyway. She married my father for family ties but I don't think they ever loved each other. When she died, my father got exactly what he wanted. Winter and I just stay out of his way. As long as he isn't too hard on the people, we don't care." Weiss turned back to cake.

"You're very pretty."

Weiss jolted up from her meal, blushing. "Why… Thank you." She turned her face away. Ruby giggled.

"Mother always told me people like compliments best."

"That's very sweet of you Ms. Rose."

"Please, call me Ruby."

"Okay, Ruby." Weiss was smiling now.

Everyone had nearly finished their meal now, except Peter Port, who was feasting on his third helping of goose. Duke Ren stood and raised his glass, the room fell mostly silent. He delivered a short and to-the-point speech, thanking the king for attending and the competition for being so fantastic to watch. He apologized for the interruption of Roman Torchwick, and his hope for everyone's safe return home. There was polite applause, and the guests slowly meandered out of the great hall, down to waiting carriages. The king followed, thanking Ren as he left. As he passed behind Blake's chair, she felt a note slipped into her hand.

 _Nice throw._

Pinned to the back of the note was the king's own crest, a pass for free goods anywhere under his jurisdiction. Blake's financial situation was suddenly much less worrisome. She smiled with relief.

Lie Ren stood, nodding to his advisor. She was already halfway out the door, arm around the fair-faced minstrel from the tournament. She winked back at him. Ren, blushing, turned to the remaining guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I trust you know the way out." He bowed and grasped Nora Valkyrie's hand, leading her out of the great hall. However, Blake noticed that when they reached the hallway, Ren did not turn towards the courtyard, but to his own chambers. She smiled again.

This left Yang's family seated across from Blake and the princesses.

"Well this has been quite a day." Taiyang said, patting Yang on the back. "I think it's about time the new heroes of the fiefdom headed to bed. It was nice to meet you all." He nodded towards the Schnees.

"It was wonderful to meet you too." Weiss curtsied.

"I hope your future is a pleasant one." Winter bowed.

As Yang and her family waved goodby, a figure pulled itself from the shadows behind them.

"You really ought to be more careful, Taiyang." The figure said. Ruby's father jumped. Blake strained her eyes in the shadow, making out a woman with long, wild dark hair and layered plate armor. A samurai.

"R… Raven?" Taiyang was clearly startled. "Why now? Where have you been?" His face suddenly grew dark. "What do you want?"

"Dad… Who is this?" Ruby hid behind her father.

Taiyang sighed. "Family, this is Raven Branwen. Yang's birthmother."

The blonde girl gasped, eyes meeting with her biological mother for the first time. She was speechless. She had known since she was little that Summer was not her biological mother, but Taiyang had told her that her mother was dead; He had said nothing about her being a samurai.

The Schnee sisters were incredulous, eyes fixed on Raven. Winter spoke. "Lady Raven, is that you?"

Raven turned. "Ah, Winter. Nice to see you like the dress I gave you."

Everyone was draw further into confusion. Before anyone could voice their concern, Raven held out a tiny glass vial with swirling golden liquid inside.

"I'm not going to claim to be a hero." Her face grew sad. "I am not going to claim… To be a mother. I am not going to claim I can make everything right. I lied to you, Taiyang. I was a blight on your marriage. I am a hole in your daughter."

"My current mother is doing just fine, thanks." Yang said.

Raven looked at her, then addressed Weiss. "I did nice things for you because I was so ashamed of my treatment of my own daughter. My fear of destroying the only thing I thought was beautiful. So here." He pushed the vial into Taiyang's hands. "I cannot fix the things I have done, but I can fix this. After I ran, I made a very good friend. She was kind-hearted and trustworthy. All the things I was not. The Grimm took her."

Weiss gasped, realizing why Raven had stopped coming to the north some years ago.

"I will not… I will not let such a thing happen again. That tiny vial is the work of the past many years." Raven looked up at Taiyang's face. "It will cure your daughter."

Ruby stepped out from behind Taiyang. Tears gathered at her eyes. "Is that true? You came all this way to save me?"

"I came here to show kindness to a family I have been nothing but unkind to. Now, goodbye. I don't think we will ever meet again."

"Raven wait! Please!" Taiyang yelled after her, but Raven had already vanished into the shadows, as quickly as she had come.

Summer Rose fell to her knees, embraced Ruby, and cried.


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

_One year later._

The Duke rarely cried. Yet tears trickled down his face the first time he held his newly born daughter.

"She's… Beautiful."

"Hana." Nora smiled up at him. "A beautiful name too." She was crying as well, face jubilant and exhausted while watching her husband hold their child. As Ren held his daughter's tiny hand, halfway across the world, another face smiled.

It was the face of Summer Rose. She was staring out a window of the northern castle at the frosted courtyard. Ice glistened off the bare branches, showering the castle walls with crystal. She was watching her daughter crunching through the grass, arms wrapped around the younger ice princess. Weiss was teaching Ruby to dance.

After drinking the golden vial from Yang's mother, Ruby's face and skin had lightened, her hair began to grow fuller, and she had gained a healthy amount of weight. Weiss often spoke of Ruby's "figure" and how it was perfect for a partner. Summer hardly knew what she was talking about, but the simple thought of her daughter's future was enough to make her smile.

Taiyang watched the scene as well. He shook his head in disbelief. To lose his first wife, to save his second daughter; What a fate to endure. Yet he went on smiling, knowing his daughter would be safe. He watched as the winter heiress shook her head and stomped her feet, flustered. She broke down in laughter as Ruby grabbed her hands and shook them, prancing around her.

"No stupid! Stop!" Weiss said through her laughter.

She stepped backward and Ruby continued prancing, tripping over Weiss' feet. They both went down in the snow, rolling and laughing until their momentum slowed and found Weiss laying over Ruby with her legs straddling Ruby's hips. Taiyang chuckled and left his post. Summer blushed and turned to go find Lady Winter. Weiss' pale features quickly turned red as she tried to clamber off Ruby.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't mean anything I was just trying to…" Weiss stopped as she noticed Ruby's hand on her thigh.

"Don't leave." Ruby said, meeting her eyes. "Weiss, please don't leave."

Something clicked inside the younger Schnee sister then. This sick little girl had watched her friend, then her sister leave the house to go do work she could never do. Her father left every day for a job she couldn't help with. She held her mother captive in their house, feeding and caring for her. Suddenly the sick girl found a friend. A friend in a perfectly awkward position on top of her. Weiss couldn't bear to leave.

"Ruby…" Weiss met her stare. "I won't leave. I'll never leave." She leaned down, placing her forehead against Ruby's. Their hair mingled in with the snow.

While a beautiful white rose grew in a snowy garden, Roman Torchwick had just escaped from jail. Under the cover of night, he and his mute companion dashed through the forest outside the grand castle, completely concealing their tracks. They found a small cave carved into the side of a hill, one they had often used to stow away after a raid on the castle.

"We're safe now…" Roman was panting, he hunched over in the small cave, breathing echoing off the walls.

Neo smiled at him. He smiled back. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me. Again."

She shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips. Roman raised an eyebrow in confusion. Neo smiled again, but this time leaned forward. Roman met her halfway with a kiss, which became an embrace, which became a wrestling match on the ground with each competitor trying to press themselves as close to the other as they possibly could.

The Duke's court had not only increased by a wife and child, but also an official palace bard. The high advisor, Pyrrha, had married the blonde minstrel from the troupe who performed at the tournament. They also had a child on the way. Ren was confused as to why his bumbling and intelligent advisor had chosen such an air-head for a husband, but they were happy together. He decided it would be better to be confused in silence.

Pyrrha and Jaune spent a lot of time in the courtyards. He would sing to her of names and deeds for their child, and she would critique the possibilities. Ren often found them laughing and talking in the hidden-away nooks of the castle, with Jaune stealing a kiss every now and then.

Nora appreciated having a bard to sing of her heroic deeds around the castle, so the Duke let him stay.

Blake was reading. She had found the Schnee manor's enormous library, and had sat down immediately with the largest tome she could find. She could hardly tell what the book was about. He mind continued to wander off every time she got further than three or four sentences.

The library stretched on for several hundred bookshelves, each one plunged the rest of the length of the build and shot up to a lofted ceiling. Several ladders led to the higher shelves and also a balcony that ran around the entire building. Each wall was made mostly of glass, with stone pillars holding up the roof. The setting sun poured in off the snow.

 _Yang…_ Blake's mind could not sit still. She had set the book down and curled up in her large cushioned chair. _Yang…_ Blake felt as though she was laying in her arms. Blake rubbed her head against the arm of the chair, scratching her ears and trying to clear her head.

 _Yang let me have some time to study and learn. I can't waste this time thinking about just her._ Blake shook her head and picked the book back up. Again, after only a few sentences the words swam in front of her and her mind rested only on Yang's face. She lowered the book. The face was real.

"Hiya!" Yang practically shouted. Blake started, throwing the book in the air and flattening her ears to her head. "Oh jeez, sorry. I didn't know you would be so deep into a book already."

Blake smiled, ears perking back up. "I couldn't focus anyway." She scooched over in her chair, leaving no room for Yang. Blake smiled broader and patted her lap.

Yang rolled her eyes and sat in her girlfriend's lap. The latter purred.

"You're such a doofus." Yang said as she and Blake sunk deeper into the red velvet of the chair. Blake reply was a soft kiss on Yang's neck.

"Not here…" Yang mumbled, closing her eyes.

"No one comes here except your sister, and she's away with the princess."

"So it's just…"

"Just us."

Blake threaded her fingers through Yang's hair as their lips met. Yang's fingers slowly ran up Blake's side to scratch her ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
